


A Very Drarry Royalty (Drarry Royalty AU)

by helloimfangirlling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimfangirlling/pseuds/helloimfangirlling
Summary: Draco is a prince, and Harry is just a lowly street rat, but when fate brings them together, love is just the next step.





	1. The Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my take on Drarry Royalty. Please let me know what you think :)

Harry woke up the way he did every morning, before the sun came up. This time of day the hustlers (they were the people on the sides of the road always trying to sell you something) were less vigilant and he was more likely to be able to slip a mouthful or two. Harry lived in the slums. He knew that, but he also knew that one day he would get through to the stupid prince and get the people who had helped him some help.  
All he needed to do was to well actually talk to the prince. He slipped out of the cardboard and tarp portion of the village, and sighed. Here the people can't even afford tents, much less food. Most of them had children who liked to play in the dump and sewage waste. Many days there was no clean water, and others the only tap in the village of 13,000 was turned on for a few minutes. There was a major problem here. Poverty had changed the lives of too many people here.  
His best friend Ron, lived in the richer part where people had small straw or mud huts. His family used to have 9 people in it. That was before one of the twins, Fred, died of cholera and his older brother, Percy, married a rich diplomat and became too good for them.  
Harry helped out at there place whenever he could. Mr.Weasley had a small job testing every object before it went into the palace. This way Prince Draco was always safe.  
Just as he rounded the corner Harry saw two men beating up a small creature. He ran up and grabbed it, receiving a kick in the ribs for his effort. He could feel the tiny kid's (baby goat's) heart beating fast against his chest. He rounded on the people.  
"Have you lost your minds?!" He bellowed.  
The two just stood there in stunned silence. The sun was coming up by now and Harry could see that it was his two sort-of friends. Dean and Seamus Thomas-Finnegan stood there sheepishly.  
"We didn't mean to hurt it mate, we were just hungry."  
Harry accepted their apologies and continued walking, the goat clutched in his arms. As he walked he thought of his friends' predicament. They had gotten married at 18, when they got out of school, and both had been unowned for being homosextuilal. Many people who lived in these areas had similar stories. 

Harry kept walking until he came to Ms.Trelawney. She was batty. Always going on about death and life. Everyone in the neighborhood took care of her. She was an addict and needed a lot of help. She smiled when she saw him coming.  
"Why my dear, what do you have. A goat? What is her name?"  
"It's a her," Harry puzzled, "Well I just kinda saved her. I haven't named her yet. What do you think I should call her?"  
Ms.Trelawney smiled as the little kid nuzzled her hand and started to chew on her dress. "Well, she has the spirit of a fighter. You should call her Hedwig."  
Harry thanked her and continued on his way. Lost in thought, he wasn't paying attention until it was too late. The palace goons Crabbe and Goyle blocked his path.  
"Well, well, well, Look what we have here. A street rat. With a goat. Where'd you get it little riff raff? Who did you steal it from?" Crabbe then spat at Harry's feet. He and Goyal descended on Harry, ripping Hedwig out of his arms and pummeling him. The last thing Harry saw before he blacked out was a pair of well manicured boots, and a flash of blonde hair.


	2. In the Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. It is entirely from Draco’s perspective. This is what is happening to him while Harry is walking through his “neighborhood”. (Just a note, I did base Harry's home roughly around slums in India that my mom went and helped through Habitat for Humanity.)

Draco hated getting up early. He usually only woke up around noon when the butler, Dobby, brought him breakfast and drew the curtains. Today he had to wake up at 7:00. How horrible! He walked to the wash basin and splashed himself with water. He took the little black cylinder off the shelf next to his mirror. He opened it and smoothed his hair back with the gel. 

A few hours later the chariot had pulled into the city. Draco’s father had forced him to come down to “help the citizens”, as a punishment for messing with the stable boys instead of studying. He wasn’t allowed to do anything fun. He wasn’t ever happy. Luckily, all he had to do was show up and the people would be happy. 

He hopped out of the chariot and stroked Thestral, his horse. Thestral nickered and tossed his head. 

A cloud of dust plumed up and settled on Draco’s boots. He would need to get them polished, or just replaced, after this. 

As he walked he saw street vendors slogging their way through the streets. He walked farther and farther from the palace. The farther he walked, the poorer it became. Soon the streets were lined with mud huts, then tents, then boxes and tarps. Wow, these people had nothing. They probably did something to deserve it, Draco thought.

He walked back to the wealthier part of town. He stopped by one of his favorite restaurants. भोजन के लिए प्यार (bhojan ke lie pyaar). The owners opened a private room for him, and he sat. He told his personal guards, Crabbe and Goyle, to leave him and search for riff-raff. 

As he ate he marveled at how poor the people in that area had been. He ate all of his favorite foods until he could eat no more. 

Leaving the restaurant he went to search for Crabbe and Goyle. He had to walk so far. They were in about the center of the slums. Mocking a kinda hot, in a rugged sort of way, boy. He was dirty, with a kid in his arms, but Draco could see how cute he was. He walked up to his guards just as the boy blacked out. 

“What are you doing?” he exclaimed. “That boy is one of my subjects and you are pummeling him like he is nothing. This is not acceptable, one strike on all of your records. I cannot believe you! Bring this boy to my chariot. We will nurse him back to health as penance for your actions.”

The men just stood there

“Now!” Draco snarled and they leapt into action, picking the broken boy up and placing him in their cart.   
“Put him in my chariott so you don’t slip up again. Bring the goat as well.”

Soon after they were on their way to the palace. Draco touched the boy’s neck. It was dirty and left stains on his skin, but it was pulsing with the beat of the boy’s heart. If only, Draco thought, that heart could be mine.


	3. On the Steps of the Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Here is chapter three. It is from Harry’s perspective. This is in the carriage when he wakes up. Sorry for the wait. I have a terrible case of writer's block so this chapter is really short. I am working on a longer chapter right now.

A/N  
Here is chapter three. It is from Harry’s perspective. This is in the carriage when he wakes up. Sorry for the wait. I have a terrible case of writer's block so this chapter is really short. I am working on a longer chapter right now. 

Harry started awake. He was moving. Had he been busted up so bad that he had to go to the hospital. No, they couldn’t do that to him. He was only 16, and the kingdom of Hogwarts had strict laws about minors. They would call his aunt and uncle. He would have to go back to the abuse that he had just successfully escaped. 

Harry then noticed that there was a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head and got a mouthful of blonde hair ladened with gel. He then looked around. This was a fancier place then he had been in for, well ever. It was covered in green satin and silver. 

Harry felt a sudden rush of surprise. Was this the royal carriage?! He pushed the blonde hair out of his face and saw the face of the crown prince. Wait, he was riding in the royal carriage and the prince, Draco Malfoy, the source of his secret long standing crush, was sleeping with his head resting on Harry’s shoulder. This had to be a dream. Maybe, when he had gotten beaten up his brain had decided to give him some pleasant alternative universe to live in. If that was the case, then Harry wanted to be a wizard and go to a school with Ron. Well if this was his alternate reality then he couldn’t feel any pain. He smacked his hand on the metal arm rest that was next to him. 

His hand throbbed. Well this was either a very convincing dream or the best day of his life. The prince sat up slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. HIs hair was a mess. One side sticking up like a porcupine, and the other, slicked back looking quite dapper. He suddenly jolted, as if realizing that he had been sleeping on Harry’s shoulder. 

“I am so sorry sir,” He babbled, flustered, “I must have dozed off.”

“There is no problem,” Harry stuck out his hand, “I’m Harry. Potter.”

 

Draco hesitated, making Harry question if he had done the right thing. Maybe you weren’t supposed to touch royalty. He quickly rescinded his hand. 

“Sorry,” He mumbled, “You probably don’t want to touch me. I’m filthy and you are the prince. I don’t want to dirty your image by having you be seen shaking my hand.” 

Draco’s eyes widened. 

“No, it’s not that,” he said, “I’ve just never had anyone be this normal and nice to me. Usually they all treat me like I’m fragile or that I am untouchable. I was just surprised.” 

How odd it must be, Harry thought, to be untouchable. To be safe from any beating or harm. No one would lay a hand on you.

Harry absentmindedly rubbed a scar on his ribs. That one had come from a particularly violent beating. He had siced the carrots lengthwise instead of crosswise. His uncle had fallen on him. Harry’s ribs had been broken and Uncle Vernon had thrown the carrot platter at him, where it had shattered, cutting him. 

He suddenly realized that he was still holding the prince’s hand. He let go, blushing. 

“Sorry, sir.”

“Please, if we are going to be friends call me Draco.”

Harry smiled, “Of course, Draco.”

Then they heard the gates open and the trumpets heralding the prince’s return.

Harry got out slowly, leaning on the prince, unable to support himself. The guards came to take him away as soon as they were out on the steps, and the prince waved them away. 

“I can take him, I am perfectly capable of carrying him. Put his goat out in the royal menagerie. I will take Mr. Potter to my quarters while we set up a wing for him. Please setup the Gryffindor tower for him. Also notify the kitchens to set an extra place at my private dining room.” 

He started up the stairs with Harry almost on top him. A bit later Harry was laying on top of Draco’s silk sheets. He felt bad about getting dirt on them, but he quickly passed out. Into the world of dreams and recollections.


	4. Draco's Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven’t posted in awhile, I have been really busy with life and school. I hope y’all like this chapter. I promise I will try to get better with posting.

Draco left Harry, his rather cute new guest, to sleep in his bed, and he tried to slip out inconspicuously. That failed. His father, King Lucius Malfoy, spotted him and called him over. 

“My son, back so soon from your little expedition?”

“Father, as you must know by now, my expedition took a surprising turn. I have brought back a peasant who desperately needs our help.”

“Yes, I do know about that, but why? I’m sure he would have survived, with the injuries that he sustained from the guards, by himself.”

Draco had always hated the way his father treated his royal subjects. He acted as though all of them were replaceable, and that they should be thankful that he is their king, not him being grateful for the people who worshipped him like a God. He had to think fast so His Majesty, The King, would allow Harry to stay. 

“Umm, Oh. Well there was a great crowd of people present on the scene of the beating. And because they knew he didn’t do anything wrong they were appalled at our servant's behavior. I wanted to show the people how much we care about them. THis is why I brought the boy back. I also think that he could be a good companion for me. You see, he is my age, save a few weeks, and he can help me. I have been wanting a man in waiting.”

“Ah, I see. Well then, carry on. Once he is well I will approach him with a job offer,” Lucius then turned to Draco and smiled a most evil smile, “Well done, my son.”

Draco was seething as he walked away from his father. Was the only reason Lucius saw for helping people to get their help in return? If his mother was still here she would have helped Draco, but because she had fallen ill those many years ago. She was in the ground, instead of here with Draco. 

Draco suddenly realized that he was on a staircase leading down to the place he went to hide from his family, and royal life. He could just slither in and pretend he was a normal boy. He sat down in his favorite chair. And with the warmth of the fire and the soft chair enveloping him, he fell asleep. He dreamed about, Harry? He was kissing Harry and nobody was judging him for being gay. He was telling Harry that he loved him and getting that same love in return. He was riding Thestral through the fields with Harry clinging to his waist. 

When Draco woke up he was happy, but also very sad. He could never do that with Harry, because he would be ridiculed and laughed at. 

And then he realized what those dreams meant. “Oh shit, I’m in love with Harry Potter.”


	5. Chapter 5- Back to Number 4 Privet Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is dreaming and the nightmare he has strikes a cord. TRIGGER WARNINGS: Abuse, Self-Harm, and Homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> So this is in Harry’s dream, he is having a flashback.  
> Note: There is abuse (beatings, mental abuse, etc.) represented in this chapter, as well as self-harm, and blatant homophobia. Please just skip this chapter if you will get triggered by any of this. I made this chapter to give a bit of Harry’s backstory, but you won’t be confused if you don’t read this.

Harry often had nightmares. They all started with the voices. “You’re a waste of space, Harry.” “Your parents died for you?” “You can’t do anything right.” Then there came the beatings. Sometimes they were creative, like smacking him repeatedly with a picture frame so he ended up with bits of glass embedded in his arm, or scalp, or wherever. Once he was locked in a bare metal cage, usually reserved for animals, and poked. He could still see their fat, ugly faces leering at him through the bars. “Come on, open the door Harry.” “A boy as important as you can only be let out on special occasions.’ Mostly though it was the beatings. Fists raining down on him. First the beating was easy to endure, a punch to the nose drawing blood and breaking his glasses. Then they got worse. A blow to the ribs, bruising them badly. A snap of the wrist, or at least a few fingers. He remembered one particularly bloody dream, he had made the tea incorrectly, so his uncle had poured it all over him. Harry still had the scars, a pink puckering on is chest and forearms.   
For, as they were now just terrible nightmares, everything that happened to be in a dream had occurred to Harry at one time or another. That was why he lived impoverished, and on the streets. Harry had run away from an abusive home. After his parents had died in the fire that destroyed their home, sparing their lives to get 1 ½ month old Harry out the window and to the people down below, someone (not that he was bitter) had seen it fit to place him in the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, his only living relatives. They had a baby about Harry’s age and so someone (again not bitter, Dumbledore) had thought that they could be raised like brothers and twins. They were not. If anything the Dursleys had done everything they could to make Harry feel like an outsider, like there was something wrong with him. Dudley had been spoiled, and provided with everything. Harry on the other hand had been treated like a servant. He had slept in a cupboard under the stairs until the tax collector had come around and informed is uncle that it would count as a bedroom, and he would be charged as such unless he moved Harry to an appropriate bedroom.   
Even though it had been 3 months the nightmares still plagued him. When he was 11 he got one of the worst beatings for asking about his godfather. That was what he dreamed about tonight. Reliving every bloody and painful moment.   
It was Harry’s 13th birthday, and because it was such he was allowed to ask Uncle Vernon one questions (There was a strict “tight lip” policy around Harry). Harry had asked if he had had a godfather and if so what had happened to him. His Uncle had impatiently stated that of course he had a godfather. Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black, had been hanged, along with his lover, Remus Lupin, for they were gay (a word Vernon spat out like it was poison).”Fucking Faggots had it coming. They made their choice and got what they deserved.” Harry then inquired what being gay meant and why it was so bad, and this is where it got ugly. “Being gay, or heterosexual,” Vernon explained, “Meant that a man loves another man, or a woman loves another woman. It was a sin punishable by death, and usually people would get burned at the steak or hanged to atone for it.”   
Harry then made the one of the stupidest decisions of his life. He said “ That doesn't sound punishable by death bad. I mean it’s only love. The gays aren’t hurting anyone are they? Aren’t they just being different and themselves?”  
To this Uncle Vernon had simply responded “No,” and fell on Harry. First he just struck him. “Gay is bad. It is an illness. Do you support people who go against God’s word? Did I raise you, giving everything you need, putting in my own blood, sweat, and tears into your well being, to b a supporter of sin?”   
Then he started in on the kicking. Harry felt his rib crack and cried out. This only made Uncle Vernon more savage, and more willing to inflict harm upon Harry. He stomped on Harry’s face and Harry felt his nose crumble under the onslaught of abuse. He curled into a ball on the floor and attempted to protect his vital organs, until Uncle Vernon forced him to stand and slammed him into the fireplace. Harry knew he was screwed then. When he felt the back of his head and his hand came away covered in his blood. Harry had broken the vase that was placed on the mantelpiece and as he fell he yelped, feeling the sharp pottery shards dig into his palms and knees. Everything hurt. His chest felt like it was filling up with fire, making it more and more difficult to breathe. Harry’s head was spinning, whether from the blow or the lack of oxygen he didn’t know, but he knew it was bad. He got up, fighting for consciousness when Vernon Dursley picked up an extremely sharp shard of pottery. He studied it for minute, turning it over in his hands before he lunged forward and sliced Harry’s arm wide open.   
“Faggot,” he said, spitting in Harry’s face as he fell, face first into the plush, velvet carpet covering the room. “I can’t believe yo. So over-dramatic. Pick yourself up and go make dinner.”   
Slowly Harry got up, and then he passed out. He woke up with a doctor huddled over him. “That’s quite a number you did on yourself boy, tripping into the mantle. You’ll be okay with a couple of days on the mend. Just stay in bed, and don’t let this happen again.”   
That night he was excused from dinner. Eating it, making it, and cleaning up after it. That night was the first, of what would be many, times Harry cut himself. He took the pottery “blade” his uncle had used earlier and opened up a deep gash on his leg. Blocking out the pain, it felt good. He was in control for once. Harry Potter was at the head of the carriage. He was driving it, not just a voiceless passenger. 

Harry jolted awake. His body was wracked with the force of built up sobs. He was alone, he was worthless. Everything they said about him was true. Gosh what a disappointment he must be to his parents. He was just happy that they couldn’t see him now. He glanced down at his scars, and the ears just flowed out of him.   
Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms encircling him. Draco Malfoy, the crown prince, was there. He was hugging Harry and telling him it was going to be okay. And for some reason, Harry almost believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Your feedback is valuable. This is my first fic so I hope it's good.


End file.
